El final de La linea astral
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: Es un fic de un capitulo. pongo mi version de como termino joshua, basado en el anime no se como sea el manga, si no lo an terminado de ver o leer no lean este capitulo, pero si no, porfavor leanlo! rewiu


Para leer esto aconsejo escuchar "Sera" de Jeo Qu-cheon, del álbum Beyond Heaven, abajo sale como conseguirla si no encuentran en su bajador habitual.

El final de La Línea astral 

Esa semana Johan no esta. Sale mucho este último tiempo. No se muy bien a donde va y tampoco me llama a una gran curiosidad, el se va y regresa al poco tiempo con algún regalo.

Mientras estoy solo en casa me parece que escribo más. No hay con quien salir a jugar, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años aquí no conozco a nadie. Pasar tantas horas encerrado, la mayor parte de ellas solo, hacen que solo me concentre en mi historia.

La hermana Claire me viene a hacer el almuerzo y la comida. Unas veces me a tratado de enseñar, pero yo no entiendo mucho y al final termino destrozando todo, lo único que puedo hacer son un par de huevos fritos y tostadas, lo cual no es un gran logro.

Hay veces en que le pido a la hermana Claire que se quede un poco más, pero esta muy ocupada, a mí me gustaría estar ocupado en algo para no sentir tanta soledad, además de mi historia, pero no creo que sea bueno para nada más.

Me voy Joshua. ¿Seguro que te puedo dejar con los platos?

Sí, no te preocupes, me entretiene secar y lavar, me ayuda a pensar.

¿No será lavar y secar?-cara resignada-bueno, estoy retrasada así que me voy, chao Joshua y recuerda LAVAR y SECAR no al revés…-abrió la puerta de entrada.

Sí, lo recordare, adiós hermana Claire

La despedida de Joshua dejo un sabor extraño en el alma de la hermana. En ese momento quiso deshacerse en lágrimas y llorar horas enteras, pero solo una lagrima callo, la cual limpio rápidamente.

Que raro-dijo pausadamente-de repente me han entrado ganas de llorar, pero no se porque…

Si no sabes por que mejor dejarlo así, no debe ser nada ¿quizás es el viento que está muy frío?

Sí. Nos vemos, Joshua.

Eran las dos y media de la tarde.

Todavía quedaban cinco horas para que regresara la hermana. Johan llegaba a las seis de la mañana.

En su soledad se sentó a disfrutar el silencio. Parecía cada vez más profundo y absoluto, hasta que se empezó a sentir el ruido de la ciudad.

Joshua frunció el seño. Por esto no le gustaban las ciudades. Era demasiada gente y ruido para el. Le gustaba más el silencio. Suspiro pesadamente y tomo su maquina de escribir.

Ya llevaba su novela casi completa, le faltaban unas páginas. Se puso a escribir y luego paró abruptamente.

Se puso a pensar en que si terminaba su novela no tendría nada más que hacer durante toda su vida y se aburriría mucho… no quería pasar aburrido todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

Entonces se le ocurrió que podría hacer otra, y otra, y otra… sin fin, todas distintas, así nunca se aburriría. Ese pensamiento lo lleno de alegría y esperanza, así que siguió escribiendo sin detenerse esta vez.

El reloj dio las cinco y Joshua levanto la cabeza para cerciorarse. Al comprobar la hora se levanto pesadamente y fue a la cocina, abrió una caja y saco una tableta con pastillas verde y blancas. Saco una y se la tomo con un vaso de agua.

Se quedo mirando el vaso y las pastillas. Su cuerpo era muy débil y había aparecido una enfermedad al corazón. Tuvo ganas de tirar el vaso al suelo de la rabia que esto le producía, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo mirando el vaso.

Pasaron dos horas y la hermana, puntual como siempre, apareció afuera de la puerta. Joshua le abrió y dispuso todo para comer.

¿Te tomaste tu remedio?

Sí-responde en forma tediosa

¿lavaste bien los platos?

Sí

¿no desordenaste nada?

No

Que buen niño eres-responde finalmente la hermana, Joshua solo sonríe

Luego de comer la hermana se va a eso de las nueve. El le promete que se acostará temprano, y ella, sabiendo que no es cierto, le sonríe. La despedida es corta. Pero esta vez Joshua, antes de cerrar la puerta, la abraza sorpresivamente.

Muchas gracias hermana Claire, usted se preocupa mucho por mi, muchas gracias.

No hay de que, la verdad me agrada venir a cuidarte.-Una lagrima paso por la cara del niño.

Adiós hermana Claire

Adiós Joshua

Ya pasaban de las diez y el niño todavía estaba escribiendo. Se oía la lluvia cayendo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su escritura.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para ver quien era.

En el pórtico había una mujer de pelo negro y largo. Tenía un vestido elegante, se veía muy bien.

Parecía que hubiera estado llorando y estaba empapada. Joshua no espero ni que hablara.

Entra. Sécate y pasa aquí todo lo que quieras, parece que estas perdida.-la sonrisa calida del chico animo a la mujer quien le dijo con una voz dulce

Muchas gracias

Me llamo Joshua-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-¿y tu?

Me llamo Florette, Joshua-su sonrisa era bonita

Bien, Florette, el baño está por aquí. Dúchate con agua tibia y luego te pones algo que encuentre por ahí. Aquí solo vivo yo y Johan, por lo que no tenemos nada como para una mujer

No importa, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Salio del baño con unos pantalones que le quedaban grandes y una camisa blanca igual de grande.

¿Es tuya?

¿Qué?

La ropa¿es tuya?

Sí, te queda preciosa Florette-apenas dijo eso una tos lo azotó bruscamente.

Joshua-corrió a su lado y lo abrazo, lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo a la cocina. Ahí le dio un jarabe para la tos y un vaso de agua-voy por una cobija para que no te enfríes

Antes de dar un paso Joshua la tomo y la abrazo por la espalda.

Perdón por preocuparte… fui una molestia, siempre estuviste tan pendiente mió…-la abrazo un poco más fuerte, recostando su frente en el hombro de la mujer-Me gusta tu sonrisa

Joshua…-dijo entre lagrimas-no tienes que disculparte, siempre quise estar cerca de ti, nunca me molesto-apoyo su cabeza encima de la del niño

No se como agradecerte todo… cuando estaba apunto de romperme, de quebrarme en mil pedazos tu aparecías, abrazándome, haciéndote pasar por mi hermana, diciendo que eras mi hermana, solo para hacerme sentir mejor. Te veía llorar y reír, tras esa cara seria te oía reír. Tu risa es hermosa-no levantaba la cabeza y no soltaba a Fiore-Y aun cuando ya no estas más en este mundo, sigues cuidándome, queriéndome… como yo a ti

Florette lloraba en silencio, sus lagrimas caían mojando el pelo de Joshua que se levanto y la miro frente a frente.-No llores-le paso su mano por las lagrimas-que has venido a hacer aquí, por favor… dime ¿quien te saco del descanso eterno que merecías?

Yo misma e venido aquí por mi voluntad-Florette tomo la mano de Joshua entre las suyas-te he venido a buscar… el camino es tan largo y tedioso de hacerlo solo. Te e esperado y ahora iremos los dos, juntos, siempre juntos-una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de ambos

Solo me gustaría que antes me dejaras terminar mi historia. La llevo escribiendo hace tanto y se la prometí a mi hermana Rosetto. No puedo partir sin terminarla.

Apenas el Joshua se sentó y comenzó a escribir pareció volver a su estado de completa ignorancia y juventud. Florette se sentó a su lado.

¿Quieres que escriba por ti, soy muy hábil con la maquina de escribir

Entonces yo te dictaré, muchas gracias amiga

No hay de que

Pasaron las horas. En toda la ciudad las luces se apagaron menos en esa pieza. Los dos avanzaban terminando lo que faltaba por terminar. Ya daban las cinco y media cuando terminaron.

¿y el titulo?

Será… "La línea astral"

Bien.-Escribió en la parte final el autor y saco la hoja.

Gracias Fiore… perdón Florette, es la costumbre-una sonrisa surco su rostro

Para ti siempre seré Fiore-dijo mientras lo peinaba con su mano.

Tu ropa debe estar seca.

Sí, gracias.

Se levanto y se fue. Al poco rato regreso vistiendo nuevamente su vestido. Joshua sonrió abiertamente y le hizo señas de sentarse, pero ella lo hizo un poco apartada, así que Joshua la acerco por la cintura y la sentó a su lado. Se apoyo en el hueco de sus hombros.

Me gustaría nunca salir de esta posición, quedarme así por la eternidad

Yo también-Florette cerro los ojos

Aunque creo que me gusta más esta otra-se levanto y sin previo ávido le dio un beso. Una mano se quedo en una caricia y la otra en el sillón. Ella no se movió, solo sus labios. Cuando termino el se acerco a su oído.

Te amo Fiore-no hubo necesidad de una contestación.

Ya es tiempo.

Sí.

Florette se paro y lo tomo de las manos. El también se paro y quedaron frente a frente. Ella acerco su rostro al de el y dijo algo que solo el alcanzó a oír. Le dio un leve toque de sus labios y el cuerpo cayo al sofá sin resistencia. Pero enfrente de la mujer seguía él, solo mirándola a ella.

La puerta se abrió y Johan Remington no pudo menos que quedarse sin aliento. Fiore y Joshua se le acercaron y el no pudo decir nada.

Adiós Johan, gracias por todo…

Al dar vuelta los vio saliendo.

Corrió hacia la puerta y grito con todo lo que pudo

JOSHUA

Él dio vuelta y sonrió con Fiore de la mano. Remington también sonrió. Miro como ellos dos se perdían en la calle y solo callo. Regreso y vio el cuerpo del niño en el sillón, su corazón detenido. Suspiro. Vio la novela terminada en la mesa. La tomo y la guardo para leerla más tarde.

Llamo al hospital, ya no se podía hacer nada pero tenia que respetar la burocracia.

Luego de llamar se sentó a esperar.

El día iba a estar soleado, luego de la lluvia todo se ve más limpio. Era uno de esos días en los que nadie podía llorar.

Fin.

No hay mucho que decir. Ayer vi el final de Crono Crusade y no pare de llorar. Hay tampoco. Y para Joshua (ese adorado niño) creo que este era su final. Me despido.

Naoko Misumi

PD: agradecería rewius, sus comentarios me ayudan

PD2: la canción que dije que escucharan la pueden bajar con un video de falsh en esta pagina, los tres que hay son muy buenos y se los aconsejo ampliamente. La pagina es (pero todo junto)w w w . sambakza . n e t (haciendo clic en la foto y luego en el monito azul, la canción esta en el video "hot fish")


End file.
